List of QR Code in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII
This is a reverse-chronological list of in-game event Pokémon that were available by scanning QR Codes in Generation VII. Individual QR Codes are region-locked, but they will always unlock the same event regardless. Unlike most events QR Codes lack an expiration date and can be used at any point in time. List of event Pokémon Partner Cap Pikachu This Pikachu was distributed exclusively for Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon to players who scanned a QR Code. The Japanese region QR Code was on a special Pokémon Ga-Olé disk, which was given away to players who attended Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!. The American and PAL region QR Code was given away to players who attended Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!. The same QR Code can be used in both American and PAL region games. The Taiwanese region QR Code was available on Pokémon.com.tw in conjunction with the airings of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! in Taiwan. The Korean region QR Code was given away to players who attended Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!. This Pikachu is based on Ash's Pikachu as it appears in Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!. The level of Pikachu corresponds to the debut of I Choose You! being during the twenty-first year of the Pokémon anime. The Trainer ID number is based on the original air date of I Choose You!, July 15, 2017. Due to a bug, this Pikachu can be . Instead of checking its personality value against the Trainer ID and secret ID number of Pikachu's Original Trainer to prevent its personality value from making it Shiny, the game uses the player's data instead. |id=170715 |ability=Static |item=Pretty Wing |nature=Hardy |fateful=yes |met=2017 Pokémon Movie |ribbon=Wishing |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special|move1rel=yes |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical|move2rel=yes |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special|move3rel=yes |move4=Iron Tail|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical|move4rel=yes }} QR Code QR Code Magearna This Magearna was distributed to players who scanned a QR Code with the QR Scanner. Scanning the QR Code also immediately records Magearna in the Pokédex as seen. The QR Code is unusable until clearing the game. The code, distributed for , works with as well. The Japanese region QR Code was on a special Pokémon Ga-Olé disk. The Pokémon Ga-Olé disk was given away to players who attended Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. The QR Code can be used to obtain Magearna starting on November 18, 2016. The Taiwanese region QR Code was given away to players who exchanged a movie ticket for Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel for the QR Code at Syntrend Creative Park and at participating Funbox stores in Taiwan from November 18 to December 15, 2016. It was also given away to players who attended selected screenings of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel at participating cinemas in Hong Kong from January 21 to 22, 2017, and January 26 to 27, 2017. The American region QR Code was on Pokémon.com from December 5, 2016 to March 5, 2017. The PAL region QR Code was available at the end of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel on Pokémon TV starting on December 7, 2016. The Korean region QR Code was available at Korean airings of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel at , , and cinemas from December 22, 2016. It was first made available at a preview that was held on December 14, 2016 at the Lotte Cinema. QR Code See also Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:Japanese region event distributions Category:American region event distributions Category:PAL region event distributions Category:Korean region event distributions Category:Taiwanese region event distributions Category:Generation VII event distributions